Tony and the Referee
by Booshea831
Summary: Tony and Pepper's son's first soccer game, and Tony is Tony. Pepper is not amused. But, admittedly, he's done worse. Rated for Tony's mouth.


**A/N: Based on a semi-real-life experience at a soccer game. It just seemed like something Tony would do... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All hail Stan Lee, creator of Marvel.**

The sun was bright, and would have been hot had there not been a breeze. At the edge of a park in New York City, cheers and clapping erupted while a man in a black t-shirt with an odd blue glow in the center wearing dark jeans and shades was pulled back down to a sit by a strawberry-blonde haired woman. He ran a hand through his styled brown hair as she sighed.

"Tony behave please." Anthony Stark scoffed, "Come on Pep it's our son's first soccer game. I'm allowed to get excited." Virginia "Pepper" Stark rolled her eyes in exasperation at her husband who was once more standing and clapping for his son who gave his dad a thumbs up.

The brunette ten year-old dribbled the ball down the field, dodging an opposing team member but then dripping and skidding into the grass as another opposing team member took the ball.

Tony, in his typical impatient way, waited about half a second for the ref to not call the foul before he stood up. "Oi! That was a foul! What the hell ref!" The ref turned partially, "Pipe down buddy, let me do my job." Tony barked out a laugh, "I would but you clearly aren't!"

The ref turned all the way around, "Look buddy, are you saying you could do better?" Tony shrugged, "If you're as hearing impaired as you are incompetent at your job, then yeah, I could do a damn better job." Pepper shook her head, "Tony..." He ignored her, coming to stand in front of the ref who scowled, "Watch your mouth." Tony scoffed, "Do you know who I am?" The ref shrugged and Tony bristled, "I'm Tony fricken Stark! Iron Man!" The ref turned back around, "Then be a man and let me do my job."

"I can't believe you did that!" Pepper opened the door for her son and husband, angrily stomping to the elevator in Avengers Tower. "Honestly Tony I can't BELIEVE you did that! In front of everybody! I've never been so embarrassed." Tony snorted, "Technically, you know I've done worse." Pepper scowled as the elevator moved upward, "Not when married to me and not with your son present! Trevor you should be extremely upset with your father right now."

Trevor shrugged but didn't get to say anything as the doors opened and a man with curly salt and pepper hair wearing a purple shirt with his glasses on his forehead came out of the kitchen. "Hey guys how was the game?" Pepper made a noise of frustration and stomped out of the room. Trevor shrugged, "It was okay Uncle Bruce. We lost." Bruce Banner frowned, "Well that's a shame I know you've been practicing." Trevor smirked, "Oh we didn't lose cause we sucked. We lost cause the game got called and the other team scored once."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "The game got called?" Trevor nodded, "On the bright side, dad punched the ref in the face cause he didn't call a foul. That's why the game got called." He stretched, fist bumped his dad, and left the room while Bruce looked back at Tony. "You didn't." Tony scowled, one hand slapped over his left eye, slowly bruising. "He asked for it. Trev got tripped and that ass hat didn't call it so we had words and I punched him."

Pepper came back in the room, shoving ice at Tony, "And now he is BANNED from the soccer field and I'll forever be known as the woman whose husband punched the ref at the first game." Bruce rubbed the back of his neck, "Admittedly, he's done worse." Tony motioned to Bruce, "Thank you. I tried to tell her that." Pepper scowled, "I'm disappointed in you. Extremely. And I'm sure Trevor is too." Tony rubbed his chin, "Actually I think he's fine with it."

A man came out of the kitchen with buzz-cut blonde hair and half a bagel in his hand. His shirt read "I am Hawkeye" which meant someone had neglected to acknowledge his existence in the Avengers, again, and Clint was now feeling sorry for himself. He paused, "Trev said you punched a referee." Tony nodded and Clint broke into a grin, "Niiiice." He finished his bagel and gave Tony a thumbs up. Pepper threw up her hands, "We're not encouraging this!"


End file.
